bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD Heroes
Bloons TD Heroes is a crossover between DC Comics, Marvel, and Bloons TD. The goal is the same as most of the other Bloons TD ''games: use various towers to prevent armies of Bloons from reaching the exit. It is similar to that of ''Bloons Adventure Time TD where you can also get loot to equip to characters and earn Star Items to level up your characters, ultimately increasing their firepower and efficiency. Heroes Max A well known graduate of the monkey academy, Max can get the Bloon popping done. He uses darts to make the best of his shots. ($350) Wonderwoman A blistering hero from her galaxy with powerful human powers! She uses great energetic powers that can mean defeat on the Bloons. ($600) Preach Allied with the monkey gods, he uses his instincts to slow down Bloons hit by flares. He is the core to a Bloon poppin' army. ($750) Brainiac Even villains can be great at defeating the Bloons and this one knows it. He uses his latest tech to rattle the definition of death off at a medium range. ($700) Captain Cassie A buccaneer from a nearby palm island joins the force to pop the Bloons. She uses her big guns to fire cannonballs that explode within a big blast radius. ($600) Mr. Freeze Using the powers of air and ice, Mr. Freeze can fire balls of ice, providing more time for towers to pop Bloons that go in the path of them. ($400) Brocket Brocket has used his sharp eyesight from far points on the battlefield for years. He seems to always make a hit. He fires powerful gunpowder bullets that explode on contact with Bloons! ($800) Lex Luthor Lex Luthor returns as a big hit on the battlefield. He fires voltages worth of homing shots that have insane pierce at high range. His simple placement can be a major asset. ($1500) Sai the Shadow The creature of the night enters the fight and makes it alright - in the monkeys' and heroes' senses. Her bladed shurikens provide a powerful way of popping Bloons, ninja style. ($800) Batman The Dark Knight lands into the city. He throws waves of dark blades that rip through Bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons alike! He however does come at a high cost. ($3500) Cyborg The threat of Bloons and villains alike brings in the Cyborg. He does not attack much but he'll happily help you in the frontlines. ($900) Flash Flash dashes into the warfare, knocking out any Bloons he finds with incredible attack speed! He has insane damage and popping power but he doesn't attack from far! ($2500) Green Lantern The king of the natures of all the world sees his entrance into this battle. He can be placed anywhere and patrols the skies, pursuing and rattling off at Bloons on screen. ($1200) Martian This sharp action figure tens to switch his behavior a lot. He can stretch into some weird weapons that prove deadly for Bloons. ($600) Superman A hero in the blistering earth and boy does he know it! His powers of laser eyes bring a huge asset in battle that only the strongest of towers could even come close to. ($5000) Spiderman A flight professional of the air and skies, he lies high around a portal. He flings webs at Bloons he sees, keeping them in place and causing them to take damage. ($1000) Deadpool Multi-weapon wielder of the humans, he uses his sword if someone really gets close and his weapon if someone stays far. He shows off his strength in a way no other tower could compete! ($900) Captain Germanic A mistake in the lab with Captain America created Captain Germanic, who uses the power of ammunitions at far range to pop Bloons off with ease. Hulk Some say that the guns don't do and the swords don't do and this one pounds hard. The Hulk beats up Bloons at close range, easily thinning out corners or picking off at hordes. ($500) Dr. Monkey He uses potions that deal damage over time and can support nearby towers with the right upgrades. ($700) Thanos Who wouldn't love to have a snapping show-stopper on their side? He uses his powerful infinity gauntlet to launch amazing attacks. ($2000) Iron Man Iron Man uses the sheer resistance of his top-grade armor to blast Bloons away from him. The power of the knockback is done not by the physics, but by the soul. ($1000) Items Items are equippable cards that provide a boost or mechanic that aids the tower it has been equipped to. They come from Tarot Boxes, which along with the items themselves come in five rarities. These rarities are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, Mythic. Items can also be sharded, providing shards that are used to make Tarot Boxes. Common items provide 10 shards, then Uncommon provides 30, Rare provides 100, Super Rare provides 400, and Mythic provides 1000. Common boxes can be made for 50 shards, then Uncommon for 150, Rare for 450, Super Rare for 1500, and Mythic for 4000. A list of the items themselves can be found at this page. Star Keys Star Keys are items used to level up characters and perform actions on them such as unlock new item slots, unlock upgrades, and more. These keys can be earned through chests in groups of 1-12 or in the Star Keys section of the Shop. Here, there are three different key types each day. Each one has a Novice pack that contains 15 of the item and costs $4.99 USD and a Veteran pack that contains 50 of the item and costs $16.99 USD. One of the key types will have a Champion pack that contains 100 of the item and costs $26.99 USD. The Bloon Beacon, unlocked when reaching Rank 10, finds a level that you have previously done. It marks this level and guarantees you a random item. If you complete the map on Easy or Normal, you earn 1 of the item. For Veteran it is 2 and Impoppable it is 3 of the item. This has a 4 hour cooldown once completed and if not done for 8 hours after the beacon resets, it will guarantee the same item but move to a different level. Universal Keys are keys that can serve as Star Keys on any character. They are possible to be the Bloon Beacon Item but have a 1 of 50 chance of being the item. it also has a 3% chance of appearing in chests but even if in an Grand Impoppable Chest, Universal Keys always come in groups of 1-8. The following is a list of the Star Keys needed for each character. * Max: Bananas * Wonderwoman: Power Tubes * Preach: Flares * Brainiac: Bots Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:References